herofandomcom-20200223-history
Westley
Westley is the male protagonist of The Princess Bride. He is a farmboy. When his love interest, Buttercup believes him to be dead, actually, he lives on, known as The Man in Black. He was portrayed by Cary Elwes who had played Garrett in Quest for Camelot, and Robin Hood in Robin Hood: Men in Tights. One True Love Westley was a man from the country of Florin. He lived on a farm, as a helping hand for the family that owned the land. A beautiful girl named Buttercup, the owners' daughter, loved nothing more then tormenting the boy by ordering him around, repetitively calling him "farm boy". He replied with nothing but "as you wish", and complied with the request. One day, after coming back from a ride with her horse, she told Westley to shine her horse's saddle, and to later fill some buckets with water. He once again replied with "as you wish", but Buttercup, this time, felt a strange feeling surge through her. The next day, while she was in her house, Westley was bringing in firewood. Before he could to head out the door to continue chopping wood, Buttercup called to him, again requesting something. "As you wish" he said, as they drew closer together, and lovingly embraced, as Buttercup realized her love for him. Westley, being poor, set out on a journey to seek wealth for marriage. Just a few weeks after his departure, Buttercup learned that Westley's ship had been boarded by the nefarious Dread Pirate Roberts and his crew, who were infamous for never leaving captives alive. Buttercup went into solitude for the next several years, feeling that she would never love another man again. Dread Pirate Roberts While it was thought that Westley had been killed, his life had been spared by the pirate after pleading that he keep him alive. Roberts asked why, after which Westley explained his deep love and affection for Buttercup. This intrigued Roberts, so he proposed a deal. Westley became his valet, since that was something Roberts had never had but wanted, and, in exchange, Roberts kept him alive, saying every night, "Goodnight, Westley. Good work, sleep well, I'll most likely kill you in the morning." Westley learnt to "fence, fight, anything" anyone on board would teach him, and eventually, he and Roberts became friends. Three years after Westley's capture, Roberts had grown so rich that he wanted to retire. Knowing that he could trust Westley, he brought him to his cabin. He told him his wishes and then revealed a secret: "I am not Dread Pirate Roberts. My real name is Ryan, and I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, who was not Roberts either. His name was Cummerbund. The real Roberts had been retired for over 15 years, and living like a king in Patagonia." Ryan then explained that the name Dread Pirate Roberts was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear, because no one would surrender to "the Dread Pirate Westley." So, they sailed ashore, assigned an entirely new crew, and Ryan took up the position of first mate, all the time calling Westley "Roberts." Once the crew believed, he left the ship, and Westley had been the Dread Pirate Roberts ever since. Reunion with Buttercup Westley, as the Dread Pirate Roberts, trailed through eel-infested waters, chasing the ship that had taken Buttercup captive. Both ships docked at the Cliffs of Insanity. Fezzik—with Vizzini, Inigo, and Buttercup lashed onto him with a harness—climbed up the cliffs with a rope that had been placed at the top as a way to scale the cliff side. Westley followed at a pace that alarmed Vizzini, and gained on the foursome seemingly without difficulty, while Fezzik struggled with the load of his passengers. Vizzini cut the rope once he reached the top, hoping that their pursuer would plummet to his death. Westley quickly grabbed at some rocks that were jutting out from the cliff side, preventing his fall. Amazed, Vizzini ordered Inigo to kill him while he and Fezzik fled with the newly announced princess. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Pirates Category:Victims Category:Love Rivals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Medieval Heroes